Secret Lovers
by Fictionobsessed98
Summary: Tony invites Ste to have dinner with him and Harry, unaware of the tension between Ste and Harry. Set back in 2015 when Ste and Harry were secretly in a sexual relationship.


Ste couldn't stop thinking about Harry, about Harry's body. He couldn't contain himself when he was near him, it was like a constant fire burning in him. When he was with Harry, all thoughts of not being good enough drifted away. And every time they were apart, he couldn't handle it. After they had slept together the first time, he knew it was going to happen again and again. Images of their first time constantly popped into his head and no matter how much he tried to suppress it, he felt the need for Harry even more. Ste rested his head against the wall, thinking about their first time. And how Harry was so nervous yet so passionate, how he would hold onto him tightly while Ste whispered reassuring things in his ear. Ste smiled brightly at the thought of Harry, _was he falling for him after all?_

It occurred to Ste to check his phone for text messages. He reached for his phone on the bedside table, noticing a text from Tony, _remember you're coming over for dinner, see ya in a bit._ Ste let out a sigh. Despite everything, he couldn't stop the guilt that seemed to eat away at him. He knew being with Harry would have severe consequences but he couldn't stop, Harry was meaning more and more to him every time they were together. A fire was lighted in him, he felt he was on cloud nine but he also felt scared, scared of what they could become. Ste walked towards the wardrobe and picked out a shirt that would at least make him look presentable.

Ste approached the door to Tony's flat. He felt his hands become sweaty, frantically rubbing them on his shirt, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Ste couldn't stop the constant thoughts that maybe Tony would notice something between him and Harry, _would Harry let something slip?_ Ste shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. He knew he was going to feel uncomfortable with both Tony and Harry in the room, knowing Tony is completely in the dark about their affair.

"Ste come in" Tony smiled, hurrying him in. Ste glanced towards the table and saw that there were three plates set, _yes Harry is definitely joining us_ , he thought. "Harry's just in his room, he'll be down in a minute" Tony said, leading Ste to the table, "I've reserved you a seat next to Harry" he chuckled. Ste sat down, appearing calm but his heart hammered in his chest. He knew Tony had set up this dinner because he felt sorry for him that Sinead left, If only he knew. Harry rushed down the stairs but stopped in his tracks when he noticed Ste, unable to hold back his beaming smile. Ste stared at him as he walked over to the table and sat near him, he then dropped his gaze to the table when he realized how suspicious it looked.

"I hope you're hungry Harry cause I've cooked roast dinner" Tony said cheerfully but Harry shrugged and moved his gaze to Ste again. Tony ignored Harry's attitude as if he didn't notice it. "Right..dinner should be ready so.." Tony gestured towards the kitchen and went to get it. Harry watched him, waiting till he was at a safe distance before edging closer to Ste. At first, Ste looked at him cautiously but couldn't hold back his grin. "You look good" Ste said, in awe of him. He was wearing one of his usual checkered shirts which complemented his baby-blue eyes.

Tony re-entered the room with the roast and Ste got up to help him. Harry continued to eye Ste up and down, refusing to drop his gaze, a faint smile forming on his lips. _Do you want Tony to be suspicious?_ Ste thought, feeling Harry's eyes on him.

They sat in silence for what felt like a while, Harry fiddled with his food but didn't eat any. Ste repeatedly looked up from his plate to give Harry quick glances, but Harry kept his eyes fixated on the fork in his hand. Tony suddenly broke the silence, "So Harry any cute girls you fancy?" Harry raised his head up abruptly, for a minute he didn't say anything. Instantly feeling uncomfortable with his dad's small talk. Both Ste and Tony kept their eyes on him, waiting for him to respond.

"Nah" Harry quickly said, hoping he would change the subject but Tony pressed on, "don't worry son, I'm sure they'll be cueing up in no time" Tony chuckled. Harry felt his face heat up but forced a smile. Ste watched him as if studying him, his eyes fell to Harry's hands which were twitching slightly. Ste found it cute how he got nervous so quickly, there was something beautiful and innocent in the way he would faintly laugh whenever Tony put him on the spot or embarrassed him, sometimes he did it to support his dad's unfunny jokes. "besides you're good looking which is no surprise considering how I look" Tony said, laughing to himself. "don't you think Ste..that he's good looking" he grinned at Ste. Harry's face was fully flushed now, he rested his elbow on the table and shielded his face with his hand. Ste could sense his discomfort but pretended he didn't notice. "of course" Ste smirked, looking directly at Harry. Ste placed his hand on Harry's thigh and stroked it gently. Harry shivered at Ste's touch, sensations shooting through his body. If Ste was aiming to make him feel calm, it wasn't working. For a moment Tony looked at him as if to say, _why are you so nervous?_ but soon all curiosity or suspicion disappeared. Tony moved his eyes to Ste again who withdrew his hand from Harry and continued eating.

"What about you Ste? anyone who has caught your eye?" Tony said. Harry dropped the fork in his hand and raised his eyebrows. He looked at Tony almost coldly, feeling the need to say something but he didn't know what, becoming more agitated the more Tony spoke. Tony glanced at Harry as if to say, _what is up with you?_ Harry coughed loudly, hinting to Ste his discomfort. "no not really" Ste responded, ignoring Harry's eyes on him. He could sense Harry's frustration, _what did he expect him to say, that they're together?_ Harry shifted his eyes back onto his dinner, which he still hadn't eaten.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to make your life complete" Tony said. Harry rolled his eyes, he didn't want his dad to talk about Ste dating again, he didn't like the thought of anyone else being with Ste.

Tony's eyes shifted to Harry, noticing the borderline angry expression on his face, he was fiddling with his food again but this time in a sort of aggressive manner "is something wrong Harry? not hungry?"

"no is it okay if I just have something later" Harry responded, passing his plate to Tony. Tony appeared annoyed but didn't protest and took his plate to the kitchen.

As Tony had his back turned, Ste reached over and touched Harry's hand. Harry stared at him with longing eyes, all these little touches had a huge affect on him and Ste knew it. Harry sighed as Ste let go of his hand when Tony re-entered the room and sat down at the table. Ste's eyes still locked with Harry's, knowing he felt as frustrated as he did. He shifted his eyes away, breaking away from their connection before it became too much.

Tony continued to babble on but Harry couldn't hear, or rather he wasn't paying attention. Ste placed his hand on Harry's thigh again but this time, he traced his hand further and further up his thigh towards his groin. He rubbed his thigh less gently than before. Ste looked on, his face expressionless but Harry couldn't contain himself. He bit his lip to hold back a moan. Ste traced his hand over Harry's erection and Harry shuddered, feeling the need to press Ste's hand down even further. Ste turned and looked at him with longing eyes which only made harry tremble more from Ste's touch. For a moment they forgot Tony was in the room but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm so glad that you and Harry are friends" Tony said, smiling at Ste.

"me..too" Harry stuttered. Tony looked at him with the same expression, undoubtedly unaware of the tension between Ste and Harry. Harry coughed out of nerves, he was fully aroused at the point, he wanted to pull Ste closer. He needed more from him. Harry took a deep breath and moved Ste's hand away.

The sounds of babies crying broke the awkward silence "I think the twins have woken up from their nap, I'll just go and check on them" Tony sighed, rushing out the room.

Once Tony was gone, Ste immediately turned to Harry, his mouth curving into a smile, "Make an excuse to go out and come round mine around 7ish. We'll have the place to ourselves" Ste said, his tone rising from excitement. His eyes fell on Harry's neck, he envisioned what he was going to do to him when they were alone.

"can't wait" Harry smiled back. Ste moved closer to Harry, his eyes remaining locked on his. He gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. He felt the urge to crash their lips together, to feel Harry's soft lips against his. Ste bit back this urge, he didn't want to risk Tony catching them. He brushed his hand on Harry's cheek, "I'll see you soon..don't be late" Ste said, his tone soft and quiet. His eyes sparkling with passion. Ste rushed to his feet and walked towards the door, he turned back to look at Harry, his smile radiant. Harry's heart fluttered as it always did when Ste looked at him like that.

Tony walked in, "leaving so suddenly Ste?" he said, his tone sounding a little disappointed.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. I think I'm just gonna go home and get some rest but thank you for the dinner" Ste said, faintly smiling. Tony walked with Ste towards the door, chatting as per usual and reassuring him that he was welcome to come round anytime. He waved Ste goodbye and turned around to face Harry. His expression hardened, appearing concerned, "Poor Ste, was it just me or did he seem a little distracted today. I hope he finds someone after what Sinead did to him"

"He's fine dad" Harry responded, giving his dad a half-smile. His eyes darted around the room, waiting for a moment before opening his mouth to tell his dad he's going out. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket, he reached for his phone and smiled brightly when he realized he received a text from Ste - _I'm waiting;)_ Harry's face lit up as he clutched to his phone to type a response.

"why are you smiling, is it a girl?" Tony teased

Harry looked up instantly "No um, I've just got a text from Zack, says he wants to hang out so I've gotta go. See you later" Harry said quickly, putting his phone in his pocket and rushing for the door. Tony raised his eyebrows, "well what time are you going to be back?" Tony called out but before he could get a response, Harry had gone.


End file.
